Lost resident evil
by XxDarkJTNxX
Summary: Los ex-stars y los demás personajes principales se han juntado para investigar unos extraños incidentes en Australia, pero su avión cae en una isla extraña... ¿Qué les aguarda? ¿Sus pasados ayudaran a descifrar los misterios de la isla? Basado en "Lost"


Resident Evil Lost

**Resident Evil Lost**

Holas a todos he combinado Lost + residente evil, espero q les guste…:

Todo comienza en una oficina negra.

Presidente: Quiero q reuna todos los starts .

¿?: Lo haré señor presidente.

Después de todo lo que pasaron los Stara hicieron una asociación anti-umbrella, Quienes estaban Jill, Chris, Barry y Rebecca, para evitar que cierta persona lograra revivirla.

2 DIAS DESPUES….

Jill: Buenos días señor presidente.

Chris: ¿Cómo esta?

Bush: Dejemonos de presentaciones y vayamos directo al punto.

Barry: ¿Qué es lo q pasa?

Bush: Hemos recibido noticias de que la corp. Umbrella a fundado una nueva base en Australia.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Chris: Creí q ya habíamos acabado con umbrella.

Jill: Cierto Chris, pero es obvio saber quien está detrás de todo esto…

Todos: ¡Wesker!

Presidente: ¿?

Jill: Partiremos de inmediato señor presidente.

Presidente: Perfecto. Su avión estará listo en dos horas.

Todos: Bien

(dos horas después todos los ex – Stars estaban con su equipaje frente al avión que les había sido asignado por el presidente.

Chris: Llego la hora (se sorprende al ver a alguien) ¿Clarie?

Claire: Hola hermanito

Chris: Clarie no puedes venir es muy peligroso.

Clarie: No te preocupes, yo tambien pertenezco a la organización anti-umbrella y sé cuidarme.

Leon: Tambien decidí pertenecer.

Chris: (Suspira) Bueno, mejor vayamos rápido.

Ashley: Espérenme!!

Todos: Ashely!

Ashey: Voy con ustedes a Australia.

Leon: No puedes venir Ashley esto no es igual q España va a hacer mas difícil.

Ashley: Pero…

Leon: Pero no, además tu padre no va a querer.

Chris: ya vamonos

Todos: OK.

Pero cuando iban a subir al avión ven bastantes personas en los asientos.

Jill: Pero, ¿Qué!?

Barry: El presidente dijo que ibamos a ir en un avión privado.

Leon: Aver... Alo?, señor presidente?. Soy Leon el q va ir a Australia para destruir a Umbrella, usted dijo que solo ibamos nosotros no con otras personas.

Presidente: Eso se llama Estrategia, si enviamos solo a ustedes ellos sospecharían de ustedes, hasta pueden destruir su avión, por eso les envie al vuelo 12 a Australia.

Leon: Bueno… Adiós. Bueno tenemos q subir.

Clarie: Bueno no hay otra opción.

Cuando subieron Jill se sentó alado de Chris, Barry solo, Leon con Clarie. Como Ashley quería ir también se escondió donde estaban las maletas. Jill empezó a hablar con Chris lo que habría en Australia, Barry empezó a comer su pack de chizitos y su botella de 3 litros de Gun Cola, Leon y Clarie empezaron a revivir sus aventuras en Racoon City. Mientras ellos estaban en el avión **Wesker **estaba siguiendo el avión con su helicóptero junto a Ada.

Ada: ¿Por qué no lo dejas tranquilos?

Wesker: Por que van a destruir a Umbrella.

Ada: Quizás van juntos a ver como es Australia.

Wesker: Claro, claro y seguro van a ir a la piscina de la esquina, no pz ellos van a destruir umbrella, mi trabajo. Si lo destruyen acabaran con mi trabajo es decir q también te afecta por que quien t paga??.

Ada: OK ya entendí.

Mientras tanto en la conversión de Jill con Chris.

Jill: Chris , tu crees q podremos derrotarlos? .

Chris: Claro, como la otra vez.

Jill: Presento q será mas peligroso.

Chris: No, seguro los que cuidan la puerta son puros Hunters.

Jill: Jajajajaja.

Chris: Pero creo q será un enemigo mas difícil todavía.

Jill: Si, pero…

Capitán: Señores pasajeros tenemos un problema en el avión no se preocupen, lo vamos a ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Chris: Jill cuidadoooooooo

Jill: Tu tambiennnnnnn

Barry: Mis chizitosssssssssss

Ashley: Au mi cabezaaaaaaaaaaa

Después el avión se partió en dos pedazos: En la cola se encontraba Barry y Clarie. En la parte de adelante se encontraban Jill, Chris y Leon.

Mientras tanto con Wesker:

Ada: Wesker!, se partió en dos el avión.

Wesker: Jajajajjaja 5 kill!! ,Que suerte elimine a todos los starts.

Ada: Wesker vamos hacia abajo.

Wesker: ¡¿WHAT?!

Ada: Sabes hablar inglés?.

Wesker: No es hora de preguntar eso

Ada: Weskerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr , auuuuuuuu miiiii lenguaaaaaaaaa.

El avion habia caído en una isla. Chris tenia una gran herida en la espalda, estaba en un bosque.

Chris: Au eso dolió.

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

James: Oe Chris listo para la misión ?

Chris: Si eso creo.

Michael: Vamos, el capitán nos esta llamando.

Capitán: Esta misión será demasiado difícil tenemos q esforzarnos bastante, nuestra misión es derrotar a la tropa enemiga como sea. Ya es la hora todos a sus aviones vamos rápido. Chris no falles esta vez.

Chris: Si mi señor.

Todos ya habían subido a sus aviones y despegaron y estaban cerca de sus enemigos.

Capitán: Cuidado estamos cerca muy cerca.

Jaina: Señor ya estamos en territorios enemigos.

Michael: No creo no veo a nadi…

El avión de Michael Exploto en mil pedazos.

Chris: Nooooo Michaellllllllll.

Capitán: Ponganse en posición de ataque.

Jaina: Señor son demasiados.

Capitán: No importa cuantos sean sino como es su experiencia.

James: Señor hay esta nuestro objetivo.

Capitán: Bien, todos al objetivo, tenemos q destruir esa nave esta llena de armas y armamento de la fuerza enemiga.

Todos: Bien.

Entonces una nave enemiga tiro un misil al avión de James.

James: Auxilioooo!

Chris: Yo t ayudaré.

Capitán: No Chris déjalo tenemos q destruir el objetivo.

Chris: Pero…

Capitán: No Chris!...

James: Auxilio!!

Chris: Q tengo q hacer…

Capitán: Chris tenemos q destruir el objetivo.

Chris: Lo siento James.

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chris: Ah, no puedo moverme…

Jessi: Hola? Hay alguien aquí?.

Chris: Auxilio no puedo moverme.

Jessi: Te voy a ayudarte.

Chris: Gracias.

Jessi: Te has hecho una herida enorme en la espalda, tendré q cocerlo, y tu pie t has dañado con una rama.

Chris: Eres una doctora.

Jessi: Si, que suerte q siempre llevo un botiquín de emergencia. De que color quieres el hilo?.

Chris: Azul si tienes.

Jessi: Lo siento solo tengo rosado.

Chris: No importa… a verdad como t llamas??.

Jessi: Jessy, tu?

Chris: Chris.

Jessy: Bueno ya esta tu espalda y tu pie.

Chris: Gracias, sabes donde esta los demás?

Jessy: No yo caí por aquí , eres la única persona que he visto.

Chris: Ay que buscarlos.

Chris y Jessy caminaron por el bosque hasta q llegaron a la playa.Cuando llegaron vieron las maletas por todos los lados, personas gritando, es decir bastante desorden.

Jill: Chris ven ayúdame a levantar esto para ayudar a esta persona.

Jeff: Auxilio! Auxilio!

Chris: Allá voy.

Jill: ayúdame a levantar eso, le está aplastando la pierna.

Jeff: ayúdenme!!

Chris: Bien…

Jeff: ahhhhhhh

Jill: Bien lo logramos, ¡OO!

Cuando Chris y Jill pudieron levantar un pedazo de avión vieron q la pierna estaba destrozada.

Chris: Esto esta muy mal, Jessy ven revisa la pierna.

Jessy: Muy bien.

Mientras Jessy estaba revisando la pierna Leon estaba ayudando personas q estaban en el mar.

Fredd: Ayuda no se nadar!!

Leon: Te voy a ayudar.

Leon logró llevarlo a la arena pero había bastantes personas todavía en el mar.

Leon: No podré

Maria: A un lado

Leon: Pero que?! Espera te ayudaré.

Leon con Maria lograron rescatar bastantes personas pero algunos se ahogaron.

Mientras tanto con Jessy

Jill: Como esta?

Jessy: Muy mal, para q sane tendré que gastar bastantes medicinas…

Chris: No importa ayúdalo…

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Después de la batalla Chris y su equipo lograron destruir el objetivo y celebraron en un bar. tomando y bailando.

Capitán: Bien equipo logramos trinfar ahora nos darán medallas a todos por lograr nuestra misión y …

Chris: ¡¿Qué?! Hemos perdido a 2 amigos solo por unas medallas??.

Jaina: Chris no podíamos salvarlo…

Chris: No pudimos por que nunca lo intentamos.

Capitán: Ellos dieron su vida por esta misión.

Chris: Pero (estaba llorando) no puede ser…

Capitán: Yo también lo siento pero si lo ayudábamos estaríamos indefensos y el enemigo nos podía destruir.

Chris: Yo renuncio.

Todos: Que?!

Chris: Me salgo del equipo , Adiós

Capitán: Chris, vuelve.

Chris: Adiós

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jill: Chris pero esas medicinas nos va servir luego.

Chris: No importa nunca dejaré de ayudar a alguien. Jessy gasta las medicinas que necesites para ayudar a esta persona.

Jessy: … Bien.

Después que ayudaron a las personas todos estaban reunidos.

Chris: Bien el avión ha caído , alguien sabe cuantas personas están vivas?.

Pepe: Si, hay 48 personas vivas.

Chris: bueno tenemos que reunir las maletas. Todos cojan una maleta y que lo traiga aquí.

Después de 1hora todas las maletas estaban reunidas.

Chris: Ahora tenemos que levantar tiendas.

Tiban: Quien dijo que usted es el líder?.

Chris: Sé que tenemos que hacer.

Tiban: Muy bien gran líder.

Chris: Todos tranquilos, nos van a rescatar.

Tiban: Claro ellos saben perfectamente donde estamos. Nos van a rescatar en años

Chris: Oye Cállate no sabes lo q hablas.

La gente: Que en bastante tiempo nos van a rescatar, no puede ser.

Chris: No le hagan caso a él no sabe lo q habla

Tiban: Tú lo sabes perfectamente…

Chris golpeo a Tiban en la cara.

Tiban: Maldito!

Jill: Ya tranquilos mejor será que durmiéramos.

Todos: Esta bien.

Pero antes de dormir escucharon algo.

UUUUhhhhhhhhhLALALALLALAPUMPUMPUM, TRIIIIIIIPAMPAMPAMTURUTURUTURUJAUUUUUUUYUUUUUUMMMMMPAMPAMPAM…………………

Jill: ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

Chris: Lo mismo digo

Tiban: Gran líder que fue eso , claro como tu sabes todoooo.

Chris: Cállate.

Leon: Eso no es normal, mañana iremos a investigar…

Continuará no se pierda el próximo episodio:

Misterio en la Isla

Próximo episodio:

Leon: Vamos a investigar.

Jill: Chris cuidado!

Jessy: Esta desapareciendo bastante gente.

Pepe: Chris, primero éramos 48 lo conté bien pero

Ahora somos 49 , alguien vino de la nada…

Chris: ¡¿QUE?!

Lost (residente vil)


End file.
